The Best Birthday Ever
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Olivia finds out what happiness is like. sorry im not to good at summaries. This is my first fanfic! R&R please!AN- I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.


**Apartment of Olivia Benson- 9:30 am**

Olivia woke up to the sound of someone tapping on her door. She quickly glances at her alarm clock and sees that it is 9:30 am. She curses to herself and hurriedly goes and opens the door. The man on the other side was holding a huge vase of red roses.

"Are you Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, I am."

She thanks the man and shuts the door, impatiently wanting to read what the card said.

"_Olivia, _

_You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever known. I could not ask for more. You are everything that I have ever wanted. I love you more than you could ever possibly know. Happy Birthday, Baby! _

_Love Always, _

_Elliot _

She smiles to herself and waters the roses, then sits them on the table. She knows it is getting late and rushes into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She had just gotten done dressing when Cragen called her cell.

"Benson"

"Olivia, we need you down her as soon as possible."

"I'll be there."

She hurries and puts on some make-up and fixes her hair, then walks out of the door to go to work.

**16th Precinct **

Elliot was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when she walked in. It amazed him how gorgeous she looked without even trying. She walked with so much confidence, which was what first attracted him to her, and the obvious reasons, her attitude and looks. She sat down at her desk after putting her things in her locker.

"Hey El, thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful." She says flashing that incredible smile that made him melt every time.

"That's not all, but you will have to wait until tonight for the rest, and you're welcome, Liv."

Then all of a sudden, Cragen walks in, along with Fin and Munch, carrying a cake. "Happy Birthday Olivia" they said in unison.

"Thanks guys," she said surprised.

"Make a wish young lady," Munch says winking at her.

"Okay, here goes." Cragen sits the cake down on the table by the coffee. He looks at Elliot and Olivia and says," If you two work until four on paperwork and finish up the case you are working on, I will let you leave." "Are you serious?" "Yeah, only because it's your birthday." Cragen winks at her, then leaves and goes to his office. After going through the paperwork and finishing the case they were on, Olivia and Elliot sit quietly at their desks. Elliot looks at her; she looks so deep in thought. He loves it when she looks that way.

"Hey Liv, are you ready to go? I thought that I would take you home so you could get ready and then pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sounds great!" she says with a huge smile on her face.

**Olivia's Apartment 6:45 pm **

Olivia puts the final touches of her make-up on as she waits for Elliot. She had on her new outfit, a pair of denim hip hugger jeans that had an O on the back left pocket, a red silk spaghetti strap shirt, and denim jacket that matched her jeans. Elliot told her not to dressy, she was comfortable in what she as wearing, so she was not complaining. She was getting ready to watch some television when she heard Elliot knocking on the door. She opens the door and is instantly blown away by how blue his eyes were tonight. He was wearing a navy blue sweater with tight jeans. All she could say was "wow."

"You don't look bad yourself, Detective Benson." He says flashing that beautiful white smile. He leans in and kisses her, and tells her happy birthday.

**Meloni's Italian Restaurant 7:15 pm**

They place their orders and sit there looking at each other for a couple of moments. He finally breaks the silence by asking her if she wants her birthday present. He pulls out a red velvet box and hands it to her. She opens it and her eyes fill with tears. She pulls out a necklace with a golden locket in the shape of a heart. On the back of the locket, "_Olivia –N- Elliot_," is engraved. Then on the inside there is a picture of him and then her favorite picture of the two of them.

"It's so wonderful, El. I love it." She leans over and gives him a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it." Soon after they ate, Elliot looks at her and smiles.

"I have one last surprise for you."

"There is more? This has already been enough."

"I want you to have the best birthday ever, Liv"

He pays the waiter and grabs her hand. They walk out of the restaurant and continued walking until they come upon a huge building. As they walk up to the building the doorman says,"

"Hello Mr. Stabler."

"Hey Isaac, How are you this evening?"

"I am good, thanks. Who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is my part-umm, I mean this is my girlfriend, Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Benson."

"Well Isaac, we better get going, we are going to miss her surprise." Elliot winks as he walks away.

"Oh yeah, nice talking to you Mr. Stabler, and it was nice finally meeting you Miss Benson."

They walk into the building and ride the elevator up to the 10th floor. They step off the elevator and walk into the hallway.

"Okay close your eyes, Liv." He leads her down the hallway into a room.

"Okay, now open them."

She opens her eyes and sees the room in front of her. The lights were turned down and there were candles everywhere. The room had the strong smell of vanilla, her favorite scent. There is a window that shows an awesome view of the city. There is a table in the middle of the room, it has a lace tablecloth over it and a vase of roses sitting on top of it, right in front of it was a platform. The platform had a single stool in the middle, along with some band equipment and a microphone.

"Why don't you go and sit down and I will be back in a minute." She nods and walks over to the window to look down at the city. The city looks so peaceful way up here, "If that were only true," she says to herself. "If what were only true?" says an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turns around to see an outline of a man. The man steps into the light. There in front of here, was her favorite singer in the whole world, Peter Cetera. She did not know what to do, so she runs over to Elliot and gives him a big hug.

"How did you do this?" she asks Elliot.

"I have my connections." She walks over to Peter and smiles, and then introduces herself.

"I'm Olivia Benson, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to finally meet you too. I have heard a lot about you lately."

"Would you like to get started?"

"What?"

"Liv, Peter is going to sing some songs for you!"

"Yeah, I am. What would you like to hear?" "Well, I'm not sure. I love all your songs. I would like to hear, After All?"

"You got it birthday girl," he says and winks at her.

He walks up on the platform and the music starts to play. Elliot walks over and asks her if she wants to dance. She takes his hand and gets up. They make their way by the platform and start to dance. She lays her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes, takes in everything that has happened in the past few hours. She has her favorite singer, singing songs to her, for her birthday. She has the greatest man in the whole world holding her in his arms. She whispers to herself," What did I do to deserve this?" Elliot whispers in her ear," You were just being you." This was definitely the best birthday ever.

The End


End file.
